


Las noches del juego

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Nadie apostaba un duro por ellos.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069





	Las noches del juego

Que Minseok y Kyungsoo, o Kyungsoo y Minseok, no lo saben realmente, acabaran juntos fue algo que ninguno esperaba, ni siquiera ellos mismos; pero una cacería llevó a la otra y de repente tenían la boca llena el uno del otro. No era el sitio para hacer amigos y mucho menos para follar, eso lo tenían claro, estaban en el programa para hacerse de oro; tal vez fue la adrenalina que les recorría el cuerpo durante las noches del juego o quizás es que en parte era divertido oír en los bares que frecuentaban los comentarios sobre su supuesta relación.  
  
Nadie apostaba un duro por ellos, la mayoría decían que lo hacían por dinero, para atraer más público a ver el programa y que aumentaran los pagos, pero ellos tampoco dieron nunca un duro por el mundo, la verdad sea dicha, así que cuando afirmaban que lo suyo no era real se encogían de hombros, "como si me importaran las opiniones idiotas".  
  
Lo único que les importaba era el dinero, la verdad. Con lo que sacaban sobreviviendo cada noche en el juego tenían suficiente dinero para comprarse una casa bonita, mandarles una parte a su familia (Kyungsoo tiene que dejarles un sobre en el buzón para su padre, su madre no quiere "dinero sucio" de un juego horripilante como ese y mucho menos dinero ganado enseñando el culo en cámara cuando se folla a Minseok (o Minseok le folla a él)), conseguir un par de robots de esos que limpian para que Minseok no se volviera loco y un gran montón de comida que terminaba echándose a perder, para cabreo de Kyungsoo.  
  
"Honestamente", empieza Luhan un día. En el bar le piden un par de autógrafos un par de chiquillas, 'los héroes de la noche' les llaman porque son los primeros en trabajar en equipo, un 'romance prohibido' como les gusta pensar sus fans (Minseok se muere de risa cada vez que lo piensa, en el juego lo único prohibido es abandonar los límites del campo y eso se castiga con la muerte). Anoche tuvieron que matar a un par de jovencitas primerizas en el juego y a Minseok le huelen todavía las manos a sangre, lo que le vuelve loco. Kyungsoo le coloca una mano en la pierna para que deje de moverla. "Tenéis dinero suficiente como para resolveros la vida durante... ¿veinte años? Yo creo que en realidad sois adictos, hm, al juego. ¿Ludópatas?" murmura con cautela.

  
Fuera del campo, Minseok y Kyungsoo no son más que ciudadanos normales y las leyes, por supuesto, se aplican con normalidad sobre ellos, pero les han visto matar a unos cuantos con tan solo una piedra en el programa, así que Jongin abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido porque nadie insulta a los héroes de la noche de esa manera y sale impune.  
  
Lo que los demás no saben es que en realidad Minseok y Kyungsoo tienen un código de honor, las muertes pertenecen al campo y fuera de él no tienen sentido, nadie debería temerles de día y sin cámaras alrededor.

Con una sonrisa, Minseok se gira hacia Kyungsoo que le devuelve la mirada, divertido. La mano en su muslo sube un poquito, juguetona y se echan a reír.


End file.
